


Two

by UnicornFlowers (orphan_account)



Series: Kuroken because I Kurocan [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disgustingly fluffy, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Kuroo loves Kenma so much it's insane, Love, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnicornFlowers
Summary: There were only two things Kuroo really loved in life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken because I Kurocan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Two

♡

Tetsuro Kuroo loved two things in life.

Volleyball and Kenma Kozume.

Kuroo loved volleyball because it was grounding. It was the one thing in his life that would never change. No matter how many times he won or lost, no matter what kind of day he was having, no matter how down he was, volleyball would always be there. It was a sport he could pour every last ounce of himself into and, no matter what the outcome of a game, would always give back in return. It would give him the joy and reward of victory, and it reminded him he was alive when he failed, when he broke.

Volleyball was his one true friend in life, the only thing that made him feel safe when the world was crumbling around him, and the only thing that could make him smile when everything was going wrong. And for the longest time, it was the only thing that gave him a sense of consistency in his turbulent life. Between family drama and his parent's constant arguing, Volleyball was the only thing that made him feel safe and hopeful, like there was something to look forward too.

But that was before Kenma.

After Kenma entered his life, everything got flipped upside down. Kenma made everything in his life better. And before he could even realize what was happening, the shy boy with floppy hair that far too often fell over his face to conceal his beautiful eyes was kicking volleyball out of the top spot for Kuroo's love. Suddenly, Kuroo's one and only true love had nothing to do with a ball and a net. It had nothing to do with spiking or setting or jumping or receiving. And it had everything to with the way Kenma was always tapping away on his phone, pretending not to give a damn when really he was listening to every word you said.

Kuroo loved Kenma for too many reasons. He loved Kenma's two-toned hair the color of pudding that was haphazard at all times because he almost never brushed it out fully, or it was always getting messed up from the hoodies he wore. His hoodies were another reason he loved Kenma, because the boy only had a few hoodies, all of which looked stunning on him, and once they started dating, Kenma insisted on solely wearing _Kuroo's_ hoodies.

Kuroo loved Kenma's eyes that looked so golden and beautiful, like honey and sunshine. Kenma could express such emotion through those eyes alone. Without even having to force a smile or a frown, without even having to show tears or a grin, Kenma could express love and hate, contempt and passion, beauty and disgust... All through those amazing, perfect eyes that made Kuroo's breath hitch every time Kenma even sent a glance in his direction.

That being said, Kuroo loved it when Kenma smiled. There was literally nothing more beautiful on this earth than Kenma's adorable little kitten smile that was only ever shown in Kuroo's presence. Kuroo was the only one who got to see Kenma so happy that he actually felt the need to show it through the curling of his lips and the joy of his grin. And it was a perfect smile too. A perfect smile that fit across his perfect lips...perfectly.

And Kuroo loved the face Kenma made when he was playing the sport he claimed to have zero interest in. Kuroo loved the slight furrow of his eyebrows when he was concentrating, trying to figure out exactly where the ball would land. Kuroo loved the way he sometimes bit his lip so subtly when he was frustrated, when he thought he didn't do as good as he could. Kuroo loved the almost-smile that tugged at the corners of his lips when they won, the smile that Kuroo had to coax out with victory kisses.

And the taller boy loved how his boyfriend cared. Kenma did a hell of a job at keeping up the act that he didn't care, that he genuinely didn't give two fucks about the rest of the world outside his games, but secretly, he cared. He cared way too much sometimes. And for the longest time, Kenma had only ever pretended to care about whatever was happening on the screen of his phone. But when Kuroo had entered his life, Kenma found another reason to look up, to show interest. And Kuroo loved that. He loved that Kenma made exceptions for him. It made him feel special, wanted.

And he loved Kenma's kisses too. He loved the soft kitten kisses pressed shyly against his temple when Kenma thought he was asleep, a sort of soft affirmation that Kenma loved Kuroo. He loved the teasing almost-kisses that Kenma brushed against his lips when they were parting for class or when Kuroo asked for one during practice. Kuroo loved the sweet, short kisses that had such potential to grow into something more but were a beautiful sensation all on their own, that Kenma offered him when he was feeling especially affectionate. And Kuroo _loved_ the deep kisses that were burning hot and sickly sweet. With Kenma's tongue in his mouth, tasting him, with Kenma's hands in his hair, muffled moans against his lips.

And Kuroo would never get tired of hearing Kenma's voice. God, that voice gave him chills. It was so calm, so subdued, so soft, and it spoke so little that every time a word was voice in it, it made Kuroo's head spin with a dizzying sort of euphoria. Because it sounded like the hush at the end of a concert or the calm before a storm. Because it sounded smooth, like a sigh. A lovely sort of hum.

But most of all, Kuroo loved Kenma because Kenma understood him. For all the talking Kuroo did, for all the words he spewed out into the ether while he ran his mouth at an almost constant rate, none of it really meant anything. His truth was in his tone or his smile or the frustrated grunts he released sometimes during practice that went unnoticed by his teammates but told Kenma he was angry with himself. For all the noise Kuroo made to fill the silence Kenma left, he was really only ever talking to one person. And he was doing it without having to say a single word to him.

And this is what Kuroo thought about as he studied every soft angle of his boyfriend's face. His eyes traced over the crease of his lips which were soft and perfect and if Kuroo leaned forward he could taste those lips. His hazel eyes scanned over the perfect slope of Kenma's cheekbones and the edge of his sharp jawline. And Kuroo's breath was stolen by the way strands of Kenma's two-toned hair fell over his beautiful fucking face. Kenma was absolutely perfect and Kuroo didn't understand how the rest of the world didn't hail him like a god. _Perfect._

"You aren't asleep, why?" Kenma's voice sent shivers down Kuroo's spine as the smaller boy opened his eyes ever so slightly. His golden irises were filtered in a syrupy sort of sleepiness but held an infinite fondness that Kuroo only wished he was able to return. He loved Kenma like all the stars in the sky, like the moon and the sun. But Kuroo would never deserve him. He could be the perfect boyfriend (which he most certainly was not, though not for lack of trying) and he would never deserve Kenma Kozume. Because Kenma was his light. His everything.

"I..." Kuroo didn't have the words. Because Kuroo was a master of words, of charisma. He could sweet talk anyone into doing pretty much anything and when it came to romance he was an artist. Words flowed off his lips like poetry and his voice was smooth and soft...But with Kenma he was left raw. Because below his surface-level charm, Kuroo was just desperate to show Kenma Kozume how much he loved him. Kuroo couldn't hide behind pretty words. He could only say the truth. "I was thinking about you. How perfect you are. How much I love you and your kitten kisses and your smile and.... And just don't ever leave me, okay?"

Kenma melted against him, arms wrapping around Kuroo's torso, head tucking into the crook of his neck. His warm breath tickled Kuroo's skin and his fingers drew small, lazy patterns against Kuroo's back, sending waves of pure warmth through the taller boy. And Kuroo really couldn't imagine anywhere else in the world he'd rather be than wrapped in Kenma's arms because there wasn't anywhere better. _This,_ This was perfect.

"You're mine, Tetsuro. Always... I love you."  
  


☾ ⋆*·ﾟ:⋆*·ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:·ﾟ .: ⋆*·ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
